


A Way To a Man's Heart is Through His Stomach

by starksgoatee



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksgoatee/pseuds/starksgoatee
Summary: Rick sees that someone has moved into the house next door that's been abandoned for a while, and he goes and gives the man a home made pie. He thinks that the man, Negan, he learns, enjoyed it and continues to bring him food. In reality, his food is horrible,but Negan keeps letting him bring it because he thinks Rick is  cute.Just a fluffy one shot to be honest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first piece of work on AO3 so I hope you guys enjoy! Please leave some kudos, comments, or prompts so I know you guys enjoyed this!

It started out with a pie. Rick saw the moving vans outside of the old house next door on his left and he saw a tall tan man with dark hair in a wife beater and black sweatpants carrying a tv into the house, while heading to his car for work. He decided he was going to make him something nice when he got back and then got into his car going on with his day.

When he got home from work, Rick got right to it, making the new neighbor a classic apple pie, and smiled at himself hoping it would be a nice way to greet the man into the neighborhood. Rick told Carl, who had come home from school a few minutes before that, to take care of Judith for a second, then went out the door and over to the house on his left, knocking gently on the door three times. The door opened to reveal the man, only this time Rick could see that he also had dark hazel eyes and slightly red bitten lips. He smiled at the man and stretched out the pie in his hands. “ Hi, I'm Rick Grimes, I live right next door,” he motioned to his house, “ welcome to the neighborhood, “ He said. The man gave him an amused smirk and took the pie into his own hands.  
“ Thanks. “ He said and Rick nodded at him then began to head back to his house when he heard the man call out, “ I'm Negan, by the way! “ 

“ Nice to meet you! “ He said from his door step and went inside. 

To be honest with himself, the pie fucking sucked. Negan had cut out a piece of it with a fork since he hadn't fully unpacked and the second he put it in his mouth, it went right out. The filling had too much cinnamon and not enough vanilla or sugar, and the crust was raw. “ Jesus Christ, “ He said out loud and crinkled his nose in disgust, sadly putting the pie into the trash. Two days later the man, Rick, was back on his doorstep, this time holding out a lasagna, and Negan groaned internally, but gave Rick a smile and thanked him for the food before going back inside to give it a try. 

If he had thought the pie was bad, the lasagna was goddamn trash. It had way too much sauce and not enough cheese and how the pasta hadn't even cooked right was beyond him. “ How does this man do it? ' He wondered to himself as he washed Rick's tray so he could return it to him the next time he saw him. 4 days later, he opened the door to find a small, lanky teen with longer hair and baby blue eyes, holding a plate with meatloaf on it as well as mashed potatoes. 

“ I'm Carl, “ the boy said, and he handed him the plate. “ My dad told me to bring you a plate for dinner, so here you go. “ He finished and Negan looked down at the plate and up at the kid, trying to hide the pain in his eyes of having to try this food as well. He forced down a grimace and gave the boy a smile.  
“ Thanks kid, thank your dad for me too, oh and could you give this back to him?” He asked going into the kitchen and returning with Rick's tray. The boy nodded and turned to go but before he did, he turned and gave Negan a serious look.

“ Don't eat it. Trust me, just don't. “ Carl said, and then he was off, leaving Negan chuckling at the thought of the poor boy having to eat his dad's shitty meals.  
By the third week he had met Rick a little better and had grown tired of having to fake eating his food. When Rick showed up with burnt steak and non-seasoned potatoes, Negan had had enough. “ Rick, um, look, I've got no other way of saying this, so I'm finally going to be honest and tell you that your food is bad. Like, really really bad. “ He said. The blue eyed man looked shocked then gave Negan an apologetic smile.

“ Is it really that bad? Carl told me it was but I hadn't believed him. “ He said sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. Negan chuckled and nodded.

“ It's really shitty Rick. I don't even think cooking classes will help in your case, “ Negan teased, and Rick blushed but laughed.

“ So why did you keep accepting it? “ Rick asked curiously.

“ Out of politeness because I didn't know you, also because I like the delivery boy. “ He said flirtatiously and gave Rick a smug smile.

“ Well how about I take you out to dinner tonight and feed you a proper meal? “ Rick suggested and Negan smirked in return.

“ Only if you let us come back to my place for dessert. “ He said getting closer to Rick and Rick smirked back. This was going to be a great night.


End file.
